Puro
"...Let me cuddle you to the exit''"'' Puro '''is the deuteragonist of Changed. He is a dark latex, wolf-like creature that guides and follows the player through the majority of the game Appearance He is a dark latex wolf with the normal characteristics of dark latex creatures, donning a fat Face as well Personality Unlike the other, more instinctual monsters, Puro exhibits higher sapience than the rest of his species. He is a studious, curious and compassionate being that humbles himself in wanting to become a better and better exemplar of his species. Though wary of humans, he is fascinated by them and even wishes to become one. He is also the natural enemy of light latex monsters as his being implies Background Heralded as a failed experiment in the initial trials of the "Genetic Project", Puro recounts how as a pup he experienced '''The Riot; an uprising of the patients who underwent genetic transfur in order to prevent their pending extermination at the hands of the humans in the facility. Upon their escape and consequent takeover of the facility, Puro gradually fell out of the primordial desires of his peers' hunger to transfur other humans and instead found himself scouring the library with a newfound sense of curiosity and awareness in humankind. Over the years he set out to learn to read, write, talk, and even draw as he studied in isolation. Knowing that there was still one human left in the facility, he initially thought that he could lure the Human into the library with various notes he wrote in the case that the Human ever woke up in order to transfur them and become strong enough to escape on his own; however, by the time the Human arrives, he no longer has this desire and instead whimsically hopes to see the outside world with the Human instead and is willing to help them in any way possible. In the present, he can be seen as having a "home" in the ventilation system where he lives off of rainwater and fruit from the tree in the Library Trivia * Apart from the dark latex cubs, Puro is the only dark latex monster that won't attack you. * As some of his drawings suggest, Puro was "mortified" that the Human would kill him in a hypothetical scenario where he would finally meet the Human, prior to meeting the player. * Puro- being made of latex -can not swim. * If one looks closely at Puro in the red crystal cave area when the player transforms, he can be seen crying. * If you interact with a hatch in the vents while the snow leopard is chasing you, Puro can be seen inside telling you to ignore him and run, though by the time he tells you that you'll be all ready absorbed by your attacker. * It is likely that he is "mortified" that the player is looking at his embarrassing drawings. * Puro mentions to the player not to "fall on his body" or else they would face the consequence * puro(pronounced like 'purr-oh') is the Welsh word for "To Purify" Category:Character Category:Latex creature Category:Dark latex creature